


I would fight in worm war for you Keji

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HONEStLY because i shitwrote this on a thursday at 3am, M/M, bro i really don't know, so no beta we die like men, wrote this just so filled with love for bokuaka that i simply did not care about how bad i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its just fluff and worm wars
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I would fight in worm war for you Keji

one hour ago they decided to watch a movie, one of those great foreign films they promised to watch to appreciate the art of writing. (totally not because Konoha’s hipster side berated Akaashi as a writer for not acknowledging the art of indie french films)

“what’s that one about”

“well... I think the character turns into a worm and murders someone” Akaashi replied staring at the movie description on netflix. Wincing at the movie cover. Sophistication he thought to himself. 

“not to be rude Keji, but it’s either we watch this one or the black and white one where they um. Have sex in the rain. For a full hour. Unless we’re aiming for porn, in which case that’s fine for me” Bokuto commented, wiggling closer to Akaashi.

They were currently sprawled all over the sofa with bokuto’s head on his lap. It was a rainy day so they brought out their thick blankets, wrapping it around themselves like cocoons.

“no Koutaro. we’re going to watch this. Uh, killer worm?” Akaashi responded with determination. To prove he knows how writing works, to prove his english major was worth it, to pro-

“you know what screw Konoha he doesn’t know shit lets just watch a K-drama. so what if it’s artistic? true art is watching a mom bitch slap her son with noodles” Bokuto retorted, face scrunching up in terror looking at the fake blood surrounding a pile of worms. So many worms.

Akaashi smiled as he placed a soft kiss on his husbands forehead. If it weren’t for how much he loved him, he would have killed him for being so adorable by now. 

“okay.”

“yeah?”

“yeah, i would fight in a war against worms for you” Akaashi continued, planting kisses all across his face

“kejiiiiiiiiiiiii” Bokuto whined “I would fight in worm war tooooo I love you” he laughed, pulling Akaashi in for a kiss

“okay, so what K-drama shall we watch today?” Akaashi asked, pulling away from the kiss and staring into those giant golden orbs that he loves so much.

“the one you continued without me and I caught you watching it at 3am?”

“i apologised for that Koutaro...”

Bokuto let out a pout, “yeah well I forgive you only because I love you okay?”

“And I love you too, forever and always”

“you’re actually a big sap you know?”

“mhm, no, don’t realise that”

“you do”

“no i don’t”

“you do”

soft lazy kisses, intertwining hands, and Akaashi’s fingers threading through Bokuto’s hair ensures. And ends with Akaashi snuggled up contently in his husband’s arms.

“psst Akaashi, I would die for you in worm war” Bokuto whispered for one last time, before he fell asleep.


End file.
